


Remus & Romulus

by thecolouryes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolouryes/pseuds/thecolouryes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Remus and Tonks' death. And Remus's twin who we didn't know about. Written a while ago, so I apologise for poor characterisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus & Romulus

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2008 [I believe] I wrote this story when I first heard about the "historic" Romulus and Remus, the legendary founders of Rome raised by wolves.
> 
> This is the first of my early works that I am re-posting from ff.net.

_Romulus?_ I wonder. I don’t know whether it’s aloud that I do, or if it’s simply loud in my mind. Seeing him blots out the rest of the fully-fledged battle. I see the smile drawing across his face and can hear him sneering my name, as if it were one of those old, painful memories.

_Remus._

I turn away from the confrontation. I don’t want to face this hurt, this pain.

I don’t want to face what I know I could have been.

I don’t want to face what I know I am.

_A shame, Remus,_ he murmurs. Or does he ever speak? I cannot discern the difference. I cannot discern what difference it would make. _Such a shame – you could be great if you joined us._

Joined what? The pain? The loss?

_Never,_ I whisper. He laughs – a hard, jarring sound that is nothing like the care-free laugh I can barely remember, from when we were whole.

_It’s your loss,_ he replies. _You’re a beast and you know it – you can’t hide from your true self forever._

My true self. Just who is that?

Not this beast I’ve come to know, no, certainly not.

The mood, the scene, suddenly changes.

_Remus?_

My Nymphadora’s sweet voice has concern in it. For me?

_Remus._

Romulus’s voice taunts me. Then it changes, subtly, as he beings to understand.

_Her?_ I can hear the incredulousness in his voice. He knows what I’m like.

Or he knew.

_You took someone as whole and young as she?_

He hits the nail on the head.

He pours a pound of salt on the gaping wound.

I look away, hurt. My thoughts stray to Teddy, our wonderful, beautiful Teddy. A tear drips down my cheek.

_Remus, what’s happened?_

My twin turns to look at her.

_NO!_ I cry, but it is too late; the spell has been cast and with a crash of green light, she crumples to the floor. Dead. The tears fall freely now. I turn back to my once-loved brother.

_Join us,_ he prompts.

_Kill me,_ I plead.

And, for the last time and the first, he listens.

A flash of green, and then...


End file.
